of ice cream and butterflies
by walaakongkwenta
Summary: Oishi and Eiji on the bridge. Somehow, the only way to strengthen friendship is to trust one another. Oishi and his inferiority complex.


**A/N: I am for Dream Pair so it took me a while to put an end to this. It's even surprising for me to suddenly think of a plot for the Golden Pair. After a week of restlessness and crumpled papers, finally…Minna, say, what do you feel when you think you're going to lose your friend for someone better?**

**DISCLAIMER: Had I owned TeniPuri I would not be doing this…Nor do you own anything so don't sue me.**

**OF ICE CREAMS AND BUTTERFLIES**

"This is unexpected, nya!" exclaimed Kikumaru Eiji, Mr. Erratic and Mr. Acrobatics of Seishin Gakuen Junior High School Tennis Club. He licked the tip of his vanilla ice cream and savored the mild sweetness that crept from his taste buds to the wall and roof of his mouth. It was seven in the evening, not exactly the best time of the day to have ice cream out doors. The night was filled with stars and the air was a little bit chilly especially for Eiji who was just wearing his regular shirt and shorts and wasn't expecting an invitation to go out. Some crickets joined in harmony to the honking cars at the distance. In short, it was a perfect atmosphere to be at home and have a good dinner.

However, Eiji was several streets away from home. In fact, he was on the bridge over a not so troubled river and beside him was his Golden pair, Oishi Suuichiro. Apart from the big green container, that bridge was one of the witnesses how their strong bond developed. It was a witness of how much they had practiced to be where they were now. And it was going to witness yet another event in their lives.

Oishi nodded at his friend's exclamation and licked his chocolate ice cream starting at the base of the cream itself. "Betsuni. You'll be busier when you start practicing for the American League. So I thought I could spend more time with you. Gomen, ne? I had to call you late."

"Iie. Daijobou."

"Do you know who your partner will be?"

"Um…I am not really sure, nya. Eto, Sakaki-sensei is going to choose at the time of the game. Demo he already warned us that we could have anyone as our partner," Eiji answered nonchalantly. He measured the amount of ice cream already left on his cone and thought of way of finishing it off when Oishi asked,

"Are you scared?"

Eiji accidentally put his nose on his ice cream, "Eh, nande?"

Oishi stared at the white cream on Eiji's nose. What he could have found amusing did not even lift a corner of his lips. Not that time. He procured a white handkerchief from his brown trousers and handed it to Eiji who hurriedly used it to wipe his face.

Oishi Suuichiro needed more time to ask the question again and make-up an answer in case the highly inquisitive cat of Seigaku asked him about it. If there was one thing Oishi lacked in a confrontation, it was the pinpoint accuracy. His teammates had proven that to him when he had asked them about their "concerns" when Tezuka had left for Germany.

"Ne, Oishi, why do you have to ask?"

"B-because if I were in your place I would be…"

"It's just tennis."

Oishi saw an opening and decided to grab it. "Fuji once said that to some, tennis is everything."

Eiji considered this idea for a moment as he licked his ice cream down to the cone. "Well, I am not Fuji to begin with. That's just like him, nya." He munched on the cone and groused a little why it got so soggy and not crunchy. When the tip of the cone went smoothly to his throat, he looked far beyond the river.

Oishi tried to follow his line of sight. He could only see the dark river illuminated by lampposts flunking it. He could not figure out why the dull sight could attract Eiji so he tried to bring him back to subject. "Would you be more comfortable being with a Seigaku member than other teams'members?"

Eiji's big blue eyes looked at his green ones. For a moment, Oishi could not see anything from his partner's orbs aside from its usual happy light. _**Maybe it's because of the poor light…or maybe I still have a long way to go before I know who Eiji really is…**_

Suddenly, the cat burst into peals of laughter. "Oishi! What are you so nervous about? We are just going to play tennis. Of course it would be more comfortable with either Fuji or ochibi than other members but I am going to do my best."

_**No, Eiji. I am afraid you've misunderstood. I'm not worried about your match because I know that you give your best in everything. What I am afraid of is the time that you are going to tell me that you've chosen Fuji as your partner. Aren't you aware of what Inoue-san calls you two? Dream Pair. A pair that can only be seen once in a blue moon.**_

_**You respect each other's abilities and you bring out each other's potential…and you are extremely good friends. That's why…That's why I'm worried. I'm worried that the dream pair will take the place of the Golden Pair. Iie. I'm worried that Fuji will take MY place.**_

_**Why won't he?**_

_**He is your friend.**_

_**Your classmate.**_

_**Your confidante. **_

_**And he's a tensai. What am I against a tensai? I am only Seigaku's vice captain.**_

Oishi tried his best not to let a sigh escape from his lips.

"And Oishi…"

He turned to the red-haired teen beside him. "I am not going to play there only as a representative of Japan. I am going there as the half of the Golden Pair."

Oishi's previously lusterless orbs sparkled. "Eiji."

"I will let them know that if I, half of the Golden pair, am strong then we, as Seigaku's Golden Pair, are the strongest in Japan!" Eiji declared, his blue eyes shining with determination.

Oishi, overwhelmed by what he heard, could only nod. Eiji's words answered all the questions swirling inside his mind and trimmed the budding thorns in his throat. Yes, Eiji would always be a part of the Golden Pair. Nothing could change that. Hadn't Mr. Acrobatics already proven that when he was paired with Momoshiro Takeshi and Ootori Chotarou? And what was he, Oishi Suuichiro doing? He should be cheering his partner!

"Hai Eiji. Gambatte ne."

"Hai nya!"

The Golden Pair patted each other's back and put an arm around each other's shoulder. They kept that stance and merely looked at the twinkling stars. Nothing wrong could happen.

BEEP BEEP!

Both turned at the red car speeding towards them. It gradually stopped beside them. The dark window at the back of the passenger seat slowly went down and revealed the passenger.

"Konbanwa, Eiji, Oishi."

"F-fuji!" Oishi muttered. No matter how much he wanted to repress the idea he could not help himself thinking of 'speaking of the devil and the devil comes.' _**Iie, Oishi, get a grip of yourself. Fuji after all is a teammate…**_

"Hello, Fuji!" Eiji cheerfully greeted his classmate. "Where did you come from?"

"The mall. I accompanied my neesan in buying Yuuta's clothes. You?"

"Hontou?" Eiji crouched and waved at Fuji's sister. He looked back at Fuji. "We're just talking about the Goodwill games. Ne, Oishi?"

Oishi immediately snapped out of his reverie and tried to reclaim his composure. "Hai. You're quite late, Fuji."

"Hai and you are too. We can give you a ride."

"Eh?"

"Hontou, hontou, Fujiko-chan? Yahoi! Come on, Oishi! Your mom would be looking for you at by this hour my sister would be running out of alibis to tell her where we are!" With his merry hoi hoi, Eiji embarked the car and sat beside the tensai. He offered a high-five which Fuji accepted. "Sankyu!"

Oishi clenched his hand. _**Iie. If I do really trust Eiji, I shouldn't be this angry.**_ He unclenched it and heaved a deep sigh. "Fuji, Eiji, Yumiko-san, I have to pass. I think I have to walk just to clear my mind for a little bit."

"Will you be fine?" Fuji asked, his blue eyes quietly searching for the meaning of Oishi's actions.

"Oishi?" Eiji asked.

"Daijobou. It's pretty near anyway. You go ahead."

"Well, if you say so. Anou, Eiji?"

The last question meant two things: should they leave without oishi? And what happened to him? The red head just shrugged and looked at Oishi. "Ne Oishi, when you get home, give me a ring alright. Take care."

Oishi smiled and nodded. "Ja ne." He waved at them and started walking at the opposite direction. Hai, _**This is a test. A test I can conquer.**_

Meanwhile, Fuji Syuusuke's eyes followed Oishi's retreating shadow as the car started to gain speed. He glanced at Eiji who was examining the nearest parcel and gaily talking to Yumiko. Everything seemed normal. Well, at least Eiji was.

A few days later, Oishi with everyone else sat inside the stadium. They were all waiting for the performance of the Japanese Junior Invitational Team against the Americans. However, unlike everyone else who was so intent on the performance, Oishi was focused on one red headed hopping here and there to the loud applause of the audience. Hai, Eiji was already at ease or rather excited. Oishi's green orbs, which were not really in par with Eiji's and Echizen's in tennis skills, noticed one thing that not anyone could easily spot. A particular brown haired participant was checking the red head's behavior well even though he was a few inches smaller. Oishi's heart beat ever so painfully against his chest. He was afraid he was about to explode. He could not even calm his shaking knees. Nor could he stop the cold sweat continuously pouring from his body. What made it more difficult for him was the fact that he was trying to conceal what he was feeling while everyone was all out supporting the Japan Team. He could not meet his teammates' eyes. Not just yet.

_**Nande? Why is Atobe and Sanada's game taking longer than expected? When are they going to announce the pair for Doubles 1? Why is the stadium suddenly so hot? What is there a ticklish feeling in my stomach that I want to puke all of a sudden? Is this out of excitement or tension?**_

He put a hand on his stomach and tried to relax but to no avail. Those butterflies that people often get when they stand at the edge of a very high building were fluttering inside his. How many butterflies were there? They were light and feathery against his stomach. He wanted to chase them. How did they get there in the first place? The more that he tried to follow the butterflies' movements with his hand, the more that they evaded him, therefore the more painful and ticklish he felt.

At last, the second doubles finished the game and the participants' names for the second round were flashed: Kikumaru Eiji…

"Sasuga Eiji senpai!"

And the other name was…Oishi held his breath. His stomach felt more painful. A sweat dropped from his brow.

It was the tensai's name. Oishi sighed, not of resignation but of relief. It was Oshitari Yuushi, Hyotei Gakuen's tensai.

With that, the butterflies in his stomach started to fly away. The cold tension burdening his shoulders lightened and a cool breeze warmed his heart. He felt absolutely free. He stood up. "I am going to visit the Japan Team for a moment. Does anyone want to go with me?"

Momoshiro raised a hand. They left their bleachers and proceeded to the waiting rooms of their friends.

"Oishi senpai doesn't look well,"' Horio pointed out.

With his arms on his chest, Kaido flashed him a glare, "Pshhhhh. Don't say anything bad about your senpai."

"G-gomen nasai!"

"It is natural for Oishi to worry a lot," Inui said, his eye glasses glinting in the sun. He was leafing through his notes looking for more space to write on. "He is Seigaku's mother hen after all."

**A/N: I want Oishi to have more character, not only as someone who has a wrist injury and can be beaten by anyone from the Seigaku regulars. I hope I did justice to him even though I really prefer Fuji as Eiji's partner. Saa, minna, yudan sezu ni ikou. **


End file.
